


Hot For Heda

by Smutarama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby makes a brief appearance, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutarama/pseuds/Smutarama
Summary: Clarke has been left waiting in their bedchambers and got impatient. She goes to the throne room to take things into her own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa was in her throne room, looking over maps for Arkadia land expansion. She had just worked out how much more land she could give them and where her people could move to, when Clarke walked in. “I’ve worked it out” Lexa told Clarke, looking up at her. Clarke gave a slight nod of her head, in acknowledgement.

“Where are the guards?” Clarke asked.

“Sleeping.” Lexa said as if it was obvious. Lexa was still in her full Commander uniform from the meeting earlier that day. Clarke was wearing her nightgown. She shut the double doors before sauntering over to Lexa. As Clarke neared her, Lexa backed away until Clarke had backed her up to her throne. Clarke pushed Lexa down into her throne and placed Lexa’s hands on the arms of her throne.

“Don’t move your hands.” Clarke warned. Lexa gulped and nodded her head. Clarke smirked as Lexa and straddled her lap. She wrapped her arms loosely around Lexa’s neck. “Hap gon ai op ai Heda?” Clarke flicked her eyes to the bulge in Lexa’s lap.

“Sha.” Lexa’s voice was croaky, her mouth dry.

“You left me waiting,” Clarke ran her palm up Lexa’s thigh. “I don’t like waiting.” Clarke pulled Lexa into a passionate, open mouthed kiss, by the back of her head. “I’m going to tease you and you’re not allowed to touch me until I say.” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear and then bit her earlobe.

“What if someone comes in?”

“We’ll keep our clothes in. They won’t know.” Clarke undid Lexa’s trousers, releasing Lexa’s cock from its confines. Clarke kissed Lexa again, shoved her tongue into Lexa’s mouth and stroked Lexa’s cock to get it fully hard. When Lexa started to moan into Clarke’s mouth, she pulled away from Lexa completely, standing up from the throne. Lexa was breathing heavily, but her breath caught in her throat when Clarke pulled her underwear down her legs. She stepped out of her underwear and tucked them into Lexa’s pocket. Clarke ran her hands up her body, one hand going up to her boob, and the other going between her legs to dip between her folds. She ran her fingers through her wetness and let out a small moan when her finger grazed her clit. Lexa’s eyes went wide and darkened with desire, her mouth open.

Clarke moved her hands away from her body and offered the one that had been between her legs to Lexa. Lexa wrapped her lips around Clarke’s fingers and sucked them clean. Clarke leaned over Lexa further to breathe into Lexa’s ear, “Jok ai bi laik yu aim em Heda.” Clarke turned around sat down on Lexa’s lap. Clarke could feel Lexa’s cock against her ass. She turned slightly, so she could see Lexa’s face, lifted her nightgown, raised her hips above Lexa’s cock and sank down onto it slowly. They both let out moans at the sensation. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s cape and draped it across her lap, to cover her. Once Clarke was used to the stretch of Lexa’s cock inside her again, she started grinding on Lexa.

Unfortunately in this position and with the throne’s arms in the way, Clarke couldn’t reach the floor or put her shins on the seat to lift herself. “You may touch me now Heda.” Lexa took hold of Clarke’s hips and helped her to lift up and down, thrusting her own hips as best as she could. The sensation of Lexa filling her at last, quickly brought Clarke close to the edge.

Just then Abby walked through the double doors. Clarke dropped down onto Lexa’s lap, filled completely by Lexa’s hard cock. Luckily Lexa’s cape was still covering them. Abby paused when she looked up from the floor and saw where Clarke was. “Why are you on her lap?” Abby asked Clarke. “And why are you covered by her cape?”

“We were spending some alone time together and I was cold.” Clarke was thankful her voice was steady. Her walls were fluttering around Lexa’s cock, still buried deeply inside her. Lexa gripped the arms of the throne tightly.

“What did you want Abby?” Lexa ordered, Commander tone in place.

“I wanted to know if you have an answer for us about land expansion.”

“I do and I will tell you and your people tomorrow at the meeting.”

“Thank you Commander.” Abby turned to Clarke. “Are you coming Clarke?”

“Soon.” Abby nodded to them and left the throne room. Lexa let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so close Lexa.” Lexa resumed pounding into Clarke, hard and deep.

“Me too Klark.” A few more thrusts and they came together, Clarke coming around Lexa, squeezing her tight. Lexa released into Clarke, filling her with her hot cum. Clarke collapsed against Lexa and pulled her into a lazy kiss.

“Never keep me waiting that long again.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Ai hod yu in Leksa.”

“I love you too Klark.”

“Let’s go back to our room.” Clarke got up off Lexa’s lap, Lexa slipped out of her, and whimpered at the emptiness she felt from the loss. Lexa tucked herself in and did up her trousers as Clarke straightened out her nightgown, not bothering with her underwear.

Once they got back to their bedroom, Clarke went behind the partition wall to fill their bathtub with hot water. While it was filling up, Clarke got a clean nightgown out of the chest of drawers and placed it on the end of their bed. Clarke turned the water off and undressed, throwing her nightgown onto the dirty laundry pile in the corner of the room. She stepped into the bath and sank down into the water. Clarke closed her eyes and relaxed back against the side of the bath. “Do you want company?” Lexa asked. Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa stood in the entrance to the partitioned area, leaned against the wall, completely naked.

“Definitely” Clarke answered, trailing her eyes over Lexa’s muscular body. Lexa walked over and sank into the water opposite Clarke. Clarke raided an eyebrow at Lexa then sensually ran her foot up Lexa’s leg. She started at the bottom of her shin and trailed it up past her knee to mid thigh, before pulling away. Lexa’s breathing had hitched when Clarke’s foot got to her thigh. “As much as I love the sight of your naked body Commander, Ai gaf yu ona ai in.” Clarke could clearly see that Lexa was aroused again. She slid through the water towards Lexa and straddled her lap.

Clarke kissed Lexa hungrily, pushing her tongue inside her mouth. She grasped Lexa’s cock in her hand and started to stroke it softly up and down. Lexa let out a quiet moan. Clarke trailed her kisses across Lexa’s jaw and down her throat. She licked a path back up Lexa’s neck to the strong pulse point just below her jaw line, where she bit down to leave a mark. Lexa let out a louder moan at the slight pain and thrust her hips forward in Clarke’s hand.

“Klark!” Lexa was desperate.

“Sha Heda? Chit du yu gaf in?” Lexa let out a whine.

“Ai…ona…yu.” Clarke moved Lexa’s head so they locked eyes and removed her hand from Lexa’s cock. She lifted her hips off Lexa’s lap and sunk down onto her delicious cock, slowly until she had taken her all in. They both moaned from the friction.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of Lexa inside her was exquisite. Clarke pulled Lexa into a desperate kiss. She reached up with one hand and scratched her nails through Lexa’s hair, before gripping it firmly and pulling her head back. Clarke trailed kisses from Lexa’s lips to her neck, where she bit down on Lexa’s neck to leave a mark. Lexa hissed from the slight pain. “I need you to move Klark.” Clarke circled her hips, once, twice, to tease her lover. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips in her strong hands. “Don’t tease.” Clarke began to rock her hips up and down slowly, fucking herself on Lexa’s hard cock. She gradually picked up speed as her pleasure built in her stomach. Clarke dug her nails into Lexa’s back. Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke’s hips, her knuckled white.

“You make me feel so good” Clarke said between moans of pleasure.

“You’re so wet” Lexa gasped, breathing heavily and whimpering now and then.

“I’m close Lexa.”

“Me too.” Lexa moved one hand down between Clarke’s spread thighs and circled her thumb around Clarke’s clit. A moment later and Clarke arched her back, crying out Lexa’s name as she came hard. Her inner muscles convulsed around Lexa’s cock as waves of her orgasm spread through her body.

As Clarke came down from her high and regained her senses, she realised Lexa hadn’t cum. “Why didn’t you cum?”

“I wanted to make sure you did first.” Clarke kissed Lexa slowly, pushing her tongue in Lexa’s mouth. Their tongues danced with practised ease.

“The water is cold. Come to bed with me.” Lexa nodded her head, her eyes half closed from pent up arousal. Clarke slowly lifted her hips off Lexa, her cock sliding out of her. Clarke got out of the bath and helped Lexa out after her. She picked up a nearby clean towel and wrapped it around herself. Then she picked up a second and started to dry Lexa’s soft skin.

Once they were both dry, Clarke led Lexa to her bed. She lay down in the middle, her head resting on the pillows. “Come here.” Clarke beckoned Lexa to her with a finger. Lexa climbed on the bed and settled herself between Clarke’s spread legs. Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek in her hand and looked into her eyes. “I love you Lexa.” Lexa showed her a big grin which made Clarke smile warmly back at her.

“I love you Klark.” Lexa leaned forward and captured Clarke’s lips in a loving kiss. They found the others hand while kissing and laced their fingers together. Clarke ran her thumb over the back of Lexa’s hand. As their kiss deepened, Clarke trailed one foot up the back of Lexa’s leg to her ass. She tugged Lexa’s hips forward so Lexa fit snugly against her, her cock against her pussy lips. Clarke’s other hand trailed up Lexa’s back to tangle in her hair. Lexa’s unoccupied hand rested on the bed beside Clarke’s shoulder, propping her up.

Lexa broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Clarke’s neck to her tits. She ran her tongue over a nipple and sucked it into her mouth, laving it with attention until it was stiff. Then she moved to the second one and did the same. Getting Clarke aroused again didn’t take long. Lexa untangled her hand from Clarke’s and moved it down her body to grip her cock. She slid the head of her cock between Clarke’s lips, gathering her cum and raising her arousal. Lexa rubbed Clarke’s clit with her cock and got a strained moan from Clarke.

Clarke gripped the sheets bellow her in her free hand and wrapped her other leg around Lexa’s waist too. “I need you inside.” Lexa made sure her cock was lubricated before positioning herself at Clarke’s entrance. She pushed inside slowly until she was hilt deep.

“Ready?”

“Go fast.” Lexa immediately set a fast pace as she thrust her hips into Clarke, moaning all the while. Lexa had already been close to the edge in the bath and it wouldn’t take long to get there again, but she didn’t want to cum without Clarke. She moved her hand to Clarke’s pussy and gently rubbed her clit as she pumped inside her warm walls as fast as she could. Clarke pulled Lexa into another passionate kiss, shoving her tongue in her mouth. They swallowed each other’s moans as they climbed higher.

There was warmth pooling in Lexa’s stomach and she knew she was almost to the edge. “I’m close.”

“I need…” Clarke panted, not sure what she was asking for, just something more. Lexa changed the angle of her hips searching for a specific spot. She knew she had found it when Clarke cried out in pleasure and her walls clamped around her cock. Lexa quickly toppled over the edge into her orgasm, her cum shooting into Clarke’s spasming pussy in spurts. They shuddered and convulsed together, Lexa laying her weight on top of Clarke, until they both came down. Then Lexa gently pulled out of Clarke and spooned her as they fell asleep, leaving the clean up until later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the Trigedasleng right.  
> Hap gon ai op ai Heda? - Happy to see me Commander?  
> Sha - Yeah  
> Jok ai bi laik yu aim em - Fuck me like you mean it  
> Ai hod yu in - I love you  
> Ai gaf yu ona ai in - I want you inside me  
> Chit du yu gaf in - What do you need  
> Ai...ona...yu - Me inside you


End file.
